A network may include a collection of gateways used to forward packets towards (and receive packets from) destinations outside of the network. The gateways may be configured to provide redundancy using a First Hop Redundancy Protocol (FHRP).
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.